Passing On The Torch
by SkyBolt12
Summary: The team has grown up and has made their own family. This is the story about the Team's kids living up to their legacy. Chalant, Spitfire, Supermartian, and Aqualad x Rocket.
1. Chapter 1: Drop Off

Hey! This is my first story that I would be actually updating. It's based off the show Young Justice. In this version though: Connor ages properly, Artemis didn't die, Kaldur was never evil, and Jason was on the team, then he died.

Disclaimer: I don't own YJ. I just own the kids.

Chapter 1: Mt. Justice

Wayne Manor – June 10, 2034

Kessi/Robin's POV

I ran through Wayne Manor with my brothers on my tail and our parents and Batman trailing behind. I let out a cackle similar to my dad's as I did a few flips and landed perfectly before the grandfather clock that leads to the Batcave. "I win!"

My name's Kestrel Grayson, but everyone calls me Kessi. I'm also the current Robin and the protégé of both Batman and Nightwing. My family was just heading to Mt. Justice to drop us off with the older kids and then they were gonna head to the Watchtower to do some important league business and stuff. There isn't gonna be a mission today so I wore my usual civvies: blue jeggings, Batman converse, a plain white shirt, and a navy striped hoodiebuddie. Most of the League says that I'm an exact copy of my dad; looks, personality, and skills included. I have his black hair, his blue eyes, and even his cackle. I'm also almost the same age he was when he first started the team at thirteen, which makes me twelve. I'm tiny, like 5' 1" tiny – which is both a blessing and a curse. Today, I had my hair down. It's spiky, layered with long side bangs.

"Not fair, Kessi!" yelled my older brother, Gage, as he frowned and gave me a very impressive bat glare. "You cheated!"

Gage is your usual older brother. He's very overprotective and is always there I need him. Gage's civvies were very similar to the one my dad used to wear when he was Robin. He wore skinny jeans, regular black converse, a dark purple hoodie, and a black leather jacket over the hoodie. While I look just like my dad, Gage looks just our mom, well as a guy. He has her black hair and blue eyes. He even took after her in the magic department. Gage's hair was it's usually spiky self. He's fifteen - a good two years older than me -, and is only a couple inches taller.

"Yeah! You cheated!" echoed my younger brother, Chance, who copied Gage and was also giving me the glare, but it looked more adorable than threatening.

This baby birdie is Chance. He's basically the definition of adorable. It's clear that he looks up to Gage and I, and is defiantly a butt kisser, but an extremely cute one! Chance was wearing his little personalized Robin converse, skinny jeans, and a red plaid shirt with a black hoodie over it. He also has black hair and our signature baby blue eyes. Chance's hair was in a little, messy bowl cut that would make any cuteness meter overload. He too, was quite small for his age. He looked like he could pass as a four or three year old, even though he actually was six.

I returned the bat glares and stuck my tongue out playfully at them. "Where's your proof?"

"Alright you three," came the voice of our dad, Dick Grayson. He was already dressed in his Nightwing costume. "Cut it out."

"Thank you, Dick. Kestrel, Gage, and Chance why always do you kids do this almost every time we go anywhere?" our mom, Zatanna, added in.

We birds and bats in training locked eyes and smiled.

"Why not?" We answered together earning some groans from Mom and Grandpapi Bruce, while Dad just smirked. Chance held my hand as we practically ran into the Batcave, then to the Zeta-beam.

Mount Justice – June 10, 2034

I was almost tackled as soon as our arrival was announced. "ROBIN!"

"Whoa," I yelped as I did a couple flips to dodge the tackling speedster.

Suddenly, a blur of red and yellow stopped in front of me. "Seriously? Can't I tackle you just once?"

"No, 'cause I'm a bat," I smirked at my best friend, Frankie, aka Kid Flash. "And was it really that boring here?"

"YES!" Frankie screamed we hugged.

Frankie is the daughter of the current Flash, Wally West, and Artemis Crock-West. Bird and speedster friendships must be genetic or something. She is a good combination of her parents in the looks department; dirty blonde hair, freckles, and green eyes. But, she takes after Uncle Wally when it comes to her personality and metabolism. She's thirteen, being couple months older than me.

Daddy Nightwing called the team into the briefing room for the usual talk. Since, it was summer and school as out our parents needed to keep is safe and occupied, so they leave all of us at Mt. Justice and the older team members have to watch us. Lian came in first followed by Caleb, Naomi, Cammile, Tau, and Wes.

Lian is our older sister and our current leader, since she's the oldest being eighteen. She's Red Arrow and Cheshire's kid, or Roy Harper and Jade Nguyen-Harper. She took on her dad's old alias of Speedy as she's really good with a bow. To sum Lian up, she's basically Roy in Cheshire's body. She has her mom's hair and her dad's green eyes. Lian usually babysits us when we're at the cave. We just have to make sure we don't get on her bad side because we think Lian has some serious anger issues.

Caleb is basically a carbon copy of his dad, Conner Kent, with his mom's red hair, M'gann M'orse and his dad's blue eyes. He's like our older brother, only being a year younger than Lian. The name Superboy was given to him when Connor took up the mantle as Superman. He's the team's older brother and is always looking for someone to hang out with. Caleb loves to make everyone and anyone smile.

Naomi is Uncle Kaldur and Aunt Raquel's oldest chiid. She takes after her dad and has his blonde hair, eyes, and even his gills and tattoos. So, it's pretty obvious why she's Aqualass. Mimi is the conscience of the team, always reminding us to think things through. She talks kind of like her dad, but sometimes she talks like her mom. She's the same age as Caleb and is his best friend.

Cammile is an exact copy of her mother, hence her alias of Supermartian. She had Aunt Megan's red hair, freckles, and green skin. Once, Uncle Gar thought she was Aunt Megan. She's even the same age as her mom when she joined Young Justice. Cammile is basically the team's personal chef. The only thing she seemed to inherit from Uncle Conner was his super strength. She and Caleb are as close as siblings could get and almost rarely fight.

Tau is Naomi's little brother and is more like Aunt Raquel. He had spiky black hair, blue eyes, and gills, but not tattoos. He's spunky and is always getting himself in trouble because he can't keep his mouth shut. Tau is somewhat at master in controlling his powers, but sometimes he randomly starts fly or randomly creates force field. That's why we dubbed him as Jett. He sometimes talks like his dad, but only when he's in leader mode. He's the same age as Gage.

Wes is Frankie's older brother and the other archer on the team. We call him Apollo because that's his middle name and it's similar to his mom's alias of Artemis. He's just like his mom in only one way, aka his archery skills, but he has his dad's fiery, red hair and defiantly Uncle Wally's flirting trait to make up for that. His grayish-green eyes and his snarky, but fun loving personality combines both of his parents traits. Wes is also the same age as Gage and Tau, and he and Gage are the best of friends.

Once we were all in the room, Daddy Bats and Wing when on and on about the five rules that we've heard at least a billion times:

Rule #1: We stay close to the mountain (10 miles max.)

Rule #2: No one under 15 stays by themselves or goes anywhere by themselves

Rule #3: Don't go on any missions that weren't assigned to you

Rule #4: Call in case of emergency

Rule #5: Don't destroy/blow up the mountain

"If any of these rules are broken," Grandpapi Bats warned giving us the infamous bat glare. "Individualized punishments will be given. Now, be good."

We all nodded our heads, fearing the possible punishments. We all just stood there as the adults entered the Zeta-beam.

As soon as the computer announce their departure, Chance asked, "So, what now?"


	2. Chapter 2: To the Beach!

Yay! I finally finish Chapter 2. This one is kind of a filler, but the action will come later on. Oh, and there's a change of POVs towards the end that will make your heart melt at its cuteness! BTW, thanks for following this!

Chapter 2

Kessi's POV

I locked eyes with both the baby bird and the magician, it was clear. I smiled. "How about we all head to the beach for the day, then watch a few movies before bed?"

Everyone agreed and thought that it sounded fun. Then, we all spilt up to get ready.

My brothers and I ran into our rooms to change. Gage got our mom's old room since he takes mostly takes after her, and I got our dad's because I'm Robin. Chance stayed with me because I had a trundle bed and because we're the younger ones. Anyway, we went into our room - after I entered all of the codes and passwords to just get through the door - and then picked out my favorite bright blue bikini and a pair of dark blue board shorts. I then proceeded to tie my hair into a messy bun and put on my sunglasses. The shades were wrap-arounds that had a black fame and reflective blue lenses, which hid my eyes. I also threw on a pair of Robin flip flops. I wasted no time grabbing a gym bag and stuffing it with towels, sunscreen, and an extra change of clothes for Chance and myself. Chance was shirtless and had a cute pair of Batman swim trunks. He also had a pair of black sunglasses and Flash crocs, from Flash himself. He had on a small backpack full of action figures of the League and the Team. He's too cute.

When we were finally ready, we walked into the living room to find all of the other boys and none of the girls. As usual, the boys were all shirtless and already in their trunks. Wes and Gage were busy trying to stuff the cooler with food, while Caleb and Tau were trying to fit everything we were gonna bring onto a trolley that no doubt was magically summoned by my brother.

After the girls finally decided to join us, we made our way to the beach. Thanks to a certain speedster and an awesome martian, we managed to set everything up in seconds flat. We had a grill for the hotdogs and burgers, a cooler full of other food, a few buckets full of water balloons and a huge pile of water guns, numerous umbrellas and beach towels, and some beach toys, like shovels, buckets, beach balls, and a few Frisbees.

Right now, the Troublesome Trio - Gage, Wes, and Tau - were playing a game of Frisbee near the waves. Gage was currently on Wes's back trying to catch the Frisbee that Tau was tossing to them. Caleb was grilling and Frankie was trying to seek some food from him, but she never got more than a crumb. Naomi and Lian were gossiping and tanning. Well, Naomi was, Lian was probably reading or sleeping. Meanwhile, Chance and I were trying to build a sand fortress, which is the manlier version of the sand castle, or so I'm told.

We were all at those activities for a good amount of time before we decided to have lunch, since it was around 12:45 pm. We all grabbed some burgers and hotdogs and some drinks and settled ourselves on the beach towels.

Frankie and I sat next to each other. The speedster had at least ten burgers, twice as many hotdogs, and two boxes of Capri Suns, while all I had was a burger and some raspberry iced tea, my favorite. "Really, dude. Really?"

"What?" she asked with her mouth full of hamburger meat.

I sighed. "Oh, never mind."

I finished my burger and was about to throw the plate away when someone tugged at my shorts. I turned around and looked down to see Chance with a bunch of Justice League themed capes and action figures. His face was in a little pout. "Kessi, you promised that we'll all play Justice League after lunch."

"I know, but how about the others," I said nodding my head in the direction of our "cousins".

Chance smirked and moved so that he could be seen by everyone. He took his sunglasses off revealing his signature blue eyes and started to use his puppy dog face, which only I can withstand because I taught it to him. "Can we pwease play Justice League now?"

I tried my best to hold in a laugh at others priceless faces. I could tell that they wanted to say no, but Chance's cuteness we just too powerful. They were all soon overpowered in record time and it was met with a chorus of agreements.

"Yes!" Chance cheered as he passed out his action figures and capes.

Chance's POV

"Yes!" I yelled as I dumped out my backpack out onto the blanket my sister and I were sharing. I grabbed the Batman figure and put on the mini cow… Oops, cowl and cape that went with it. Batman was one of my favorites because he's Grandpapi Bruce! I wanna be like him when I grow up. Maybe, I'll be Batman, too.

I handed out the boy's toys first. Gage got Nightwing, which also had a pair of mini extrema… escrima sticks, like the ones Daddy has. Caleb was lucky and got Superman and his cape, but it looked like he was a Superman handkerchief was on his back instead of a cape. I tossed Tau my Rocket action figure. I could tell he didn't want to be a girl, but he perked up when he got the matching belt. I had both the Green Arrow and Artemis figures, so I offered both to Wes. He took Green Arrow and the plastic bow and auction cup arrows that came with it.

After all the boys had there's, I went back to where I dumped my stuff only to find out that the girls already had theirs. Lian had my Red Arrow action figure and a smaller version of Uncle Roy's hat. It looked funny on her because it was way too small. Cammile was putting on the Miss Martian cape and had the matching figure floating beside her, while Naomi had Aqualad and was also putting on the fake water bar-i-roars…I mean barriers. Frankie had Flash and stretchy, cutoff Flash cowl. And as for my sister, Kestrel had all of my Robin action figures. I think she was stuck between choosing Dad when he was Robin or Uncle Damian, who is surprisingly her favorite uncle. Sometime I just don't understand her. Finally, she chooses Dad as Robin and put on the matching mask and ulitity… Umm… Utility belt. Yeah, that!

Now that everyone has their hero, all we had to decide what the mission was… Okay, this is going to take awhile.


	3. Chapter 3: Arguments and Muffins

First of all, thank you so much for all of you following this story and reviewing it. I just posted this story for a few friends and I really didn't think more people would actually read it. So, thanks again. Now, on with the story… Oh, and I edited Chance's POV in the last chapter. You don't need to reread it, but I just forgot to mention the action figure he was playing. It's Batman. XD

Chapter 3

Kessi's POV

It's been more than an hour and we were _still_ arguing about what mission we should go on. Frankie suggested we should reenact all of our parents' old missions, but only a few of us were needed for that. We all wanted everyone to play, too.

Finally, Lian stood up and yelled out over us, "Alright all of you munchkins! How about we just combine all of their adventures into one big, apocalyptic adventure?"

It was silent for a few seconds before we all looked to each other and muttered between ourselves, and then nodded as a group. After we agreed, chaos ensued. Everyone was yelling out what mission we should start with and what would happen after that, and so on and so forth. I heard someone suggest Aunt Artemis's first mission on the team and the one where Red Tornado's siblings paid an unexpected visit and the time our parent got lost in the Bialyain desert with no memory of the last six months. After someone mentioned the mission when Klarion put a curse on Uncle Wally so that every time he used his super speed he'd crash into something (I'll explain later), I lost track.

"Kessi!" Chance yelled suddenly appearing beside me. I wasn't surprise. Suddenly appearing out of nowhere happens a lot when you're part of the Bat Family. "What does apoca-lyptus… apo-catus… apoca-platypus…"

"Apocalyptic?" I filled in smiling at his adorableness. He nodded. "Well, it's like the end of the world and most disastrous mission a hero can think of going on rolled into one. Extremely heavy on the dis."

"Oh… Thanks!" And like that, he disappeared again. Bats…

_Another hour later…_

After like another hour of arguing, we were still fighting over the big, apocalyptic adventure. And by "we", I meant Frankie and Lian. Those two could go on forever. The rest of us protégés were used to it and just gave up. By then we ate almost all of the food, well the food kept out in the open. Like Grandpapi Bats and Dad always say, "Always be prepared." My brothers and I always assumed they were gonna add, "for the speedsters" at the end, but I guessed that went without say. So, we have a cooler stashed up in a tree full of our favorite drinks and basket full of our favorite snacks, like chocolate milk (Chance), raspberry iced tea (for me), lemonade (Gage), and our all time favorite snacks: muffins. They aren't just any normal muffins though, they're _Alfred's_ muffins. Even though the old butler passed away a couple years back, Dad and Grandpa Bats strove to perfect the recipes Alfred passed on to them. Well, after we threatened them. The muffins weren't exactly like Alfred's, but they came in a very close second. Anyway, back to listing everything we managed to do while the stubborn speedster and cranky archer argued. We had a water fight that only lasted for like fifteen minutes. How we were able to get rid of three gigantic buckets full of tiny water balloons and like ten Nerf Super Soaker Shot Blasts, which are the biggest there is, is still a mystery to me…

Right now, I was sitting on my blanket watching the sunset… Wow, that much time passed already? After the very fast water fight, I changed into something more comfortable; an old black t-shirt that had a fading Bat symbol on it, shorts, and my shades. I looked to the others, Wes, Tau, and Gage were still playing with the Frisbee, and still very much shirtless, Lian was reading her magazine, Naomi and Cammile were gossiping and talking about boys again, Caleb was cleaning up with what I guessed was a really bored Frankie for her to be actually cleaning, and Carter was passed out beside me with his thumb in his mouth. Yup, defiantly took after Dad.

I took a sip of my iced tea. I loved the sunset. I always think of it as if the sun is changing its personality. Like, one minute it's all happy and bright, and then it's dark and mysterious. It also reminds me of myself. During the day, I'm usually just plain Kestrel Grayson, the smart, shy, quiet daughter of Richard Grayson and the granddaughter of Bruce Wayne, who is surprisingly still a billionaire play boy (Some things just don't change). Then when the sun finally sets and the moon takes its place, I throw on my mask and cape and become Robin, the girl wonder; saving the innocent, performing the most daring and dangerous tricks, and taking down villains to keep Gotham safe. Like my dad, Kestrel Grayson is kind of just my alter ego and Robin is the real me.

"Uh… Hey, Kess," a voice spoke taking me out of my thoughts.

I looked away from the setting sun to look up at no other than Wes. He was wearing a plain green t-shirt this time, along with his green swim trunks. Wes's fiery, red hair was wet and sweat was beading on his forehead, well that's what you get for playing Frisbee for how many hours. The sunset was making his grayish-green eyes pop. They were really pretty… Woah, what am I _doing_? "Oh… Um… Hey,West. What's up?"

He shrugged and smiled. "I thought you might be lonely, so I came to offer you some company."

"Sure, I guess," I smiled back and scooted over a bit so Wes could sit next to me.

"Cool," Wes replied as he sat down.

We sat a little awkwardly for a few moments.

"So, Kessi. I wanted to-"

Wes was cut off by Frankie when she zoomed over to us and started to pull me up. "Common!Whereallgonnagogetcleanedupt henwe'reallgonnawatchamovieandhave ahugeslumberparty!"

"What?" I raised my eyebrow and tilted my head a bit. Even though we grew up with each other and best friends I still get confused when she speed talked.

"Ugh!" Frankie moaned as she began pulling harder. "Just common! You too, Bullseye!"

I giggled at Wes's face when Frankie called him Bullseye. We've been using it since he was little, but that doesn't mean he likes it. "Well then, it seems like we both gonna go."

"Yeah, well race you both to the mountain!" Frankie yelled as she sped off, again.

Wes went to help the boys lug everything back to the mountain. Gage already took the cooler and basket out of the tree and was currently trying to stuff everything onto the trolley. Almost all of our stuff has been packed away, so that left me with only one thing to take care of… Chance, who was still sleeping peacefully behind me on the blanket.

"Dickie," I cooed as I gently shook his shoulder. "Come on, Dickie. You gotta get up."

He sleepily slapped my hand away and mumbled something incoherent. I silently laughed. We call him Dickie because his first name is Richard after our dad, and we also call him Jr., Dicksi (pronounced like Dixie), Ricky, and Richardizard. The last one was obviously made up by Uncle Wally. But he prefers to go by Chance. Anyway, after a few more shakes he sat up.

"Well, took you long enough, Mr. Sleepypants!" I joked as I offered my hand to help him up, but Chance just stared for awhile, then he stuck both for his arms up toward me. He wanted me to carry him.

"Oh, fine," I gave in as I wrapped him up in the blanket before a lifted him into my arms like you would a toddler. "You're too cute to say no to."

As soon as I turned around to head in the direction of the mountain, I almost bumped into Gage. "Could you-"

"Already on it," he said as he lifted Chance out of my arms and walked back to Mt. Justice. I quickly packed up my stuff and followed suit. What a long day, I just can't wait to take a shower and watch a movie with my "cousins". Wait, a minute. What movie are we going to watch and who's gonna pick it? Oh, great. Here we go again…

A/N Yay! It's a Tuesday! That means I get out of school earlier and can finish this chapter! Yay, again! It won't be like this all the time though, so be prepared! You gotta love the Lion King…


	4. Chapter 4: Movie Night

Since I was really bored and my asterous teachers didn't give us a lot of homework, I wrote this! You guys are too awesome. I seriously can't stop writing, it's insane. Oh, and during P.E. today we had to group up based on the category given to us. The second one was T.V. shows, so naturally I chose Young Justice. The problem was, only four other people in my class knew what it was and that was only because they are my best friends. Isn't that depressing… Anyway, after this chapter, everything will be kicking up a notch. More action, romance, and stupid antics will be coming your way soon! So stay tuned!

Chapter 4

Kessi's POV

Once I stepped foot into Mt. Justice: I ran into my room, picked out some clothes for Chance from his dresser and threw them onto Gage's bed, ran back to my room, and then I took a shower. When I was done, I put on my favorite pajamas – purple shorts with a light blue skull on one leg and a matching light blue tank top with a purple skull in the center – tied my hair into a loose ponytail, and went into my closet to grab my sleeping bag and Chance's and brought them to the lounge room.

The lounge room was still pretty empty; I guess I was the first one done… again. I smirked and started to move the coffee table out of the way so we can all lay our sleeping backs on the floor when Gage and Chance appeared.

"Ooooo!" Chance yelled as he ran over and gripped the other side of the table. "Let me help, Kes!"

I was afraid he was going to hurt himself, but luckily Gage gentle pried Chance's little hands off the table and sat him on the couch. "No, Chance. You're going to get hurt."

"Fine…" he pouted and crossed his arms. Both my brothers were wearing a random old T-shirt and a pair of basket ball shorts… just like Dad does. Are we seriously that much alike with our parents?

Just as Gage and I moved the table out of the way, everyone else decided to grace us with their presence.

"Took you long enough!" I muttered to myself knowing full well that two certain partial Kyrptonians were in the room.

Caleb crossed his arms and said, "Not all of us are Bats you know."

"Sorry," I apologized. "It's a force of habit."

Lian, being our leader, stepped up and yelled, "Caleb please move the couch; Cammile and Naomi you two are in charge of food; Gage, Tau, and Wes you three set up the sleeping bags, Chancie can help, too; and Frankie and Kessi, can you two fetch the movie bin from the closet?"

"Yeah."

"Sure."

"On it!"

"Yay!"

"Fine."

"Alright."

We all split up to do as we were told. As Frankie and I walked – or in her case _zoomed _– to the closet, we talked about what movie we should watch.

"I think we should watch the new X-Men movie," Frankie suggested as we rummaged through the overcrowded closet full of our worthless junk and crap. "You know, the one where the future is horrible and stuff."

"Nah," I retorted as I tried to keep our stack of Monopoly's from falling. I mean, how many do we actually need? "Don't you remember? We all went together to watch it when it premiered."

"Oh, right," Frankie said from somewhere in this jungle they call a closet. "I FOUND IT!"

"Yay!"

It took us about five minutes just to wiggle the huge box out of that torture chamber, and when we finally did, it took us at least another three to drag it halfway down the hall. "Uh… A little help here, Supie!"

Caleb came and scooped the box up like it was nothing. He smirked. "You guys are weak."

"Not all of us are partially Kryptonian you know," I replied quoting what he said to me earlier.

I must've annoyed him again because he just walked away and place the box in front of the large TV.

"So, what movie are we watching?" Chance asked innocently as he took a sip of his chocolate milk, little did he know he probably just started the apocalypse.

"The old Harry Potter movies. I haven't finished them yet."

"No, no. We should watch Atlantis! I kind miss it…"

"I wanna watch Mean Girls! It was my mom's favorite when she was my age."

"How about the Hunger Games? Mom says there are some awesome archery shots!"

"Anybody up for Tron: Legacy?"

"How about we all have pizza first?" suggested a really familiar voice form the kitchen.

We all were a bit confused as to how this person managed to get in through the Zeta-beam without us noticing. Maybe we were just way louder than I originally thought. Frankie ran out of the room first. Once she reached the kitchen, we heard her yell, "Daddy! And you brought FOOD! Glorious, tasty FOOD!"

I followed the others as we all follow the speedster. When we reached the kitchen, all of our parents were there to greet us. They all were still decked out in their respective costumes. I instantly grabbed Chance's hand – as he was right in front of me the whole time – and we snuck away from the group to our parents.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Chance yelled as he ran to our parents and started to jump in place like he was sugar high.

"Hiya, Chancie Bird," my dad said as he picked Chance up and rubbed his head, receiving a giggle from the baby birdie.

"Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad," I greeted as I walked toward them. I gave them both a hug.

Suddenly, Gage appeared. "Hey, Mom. Sup, Dad."

"Last time I checked, it's the ceiling," Dad replied smirking.

I managed a playful Batglare and aimed it at Dad. "Hey! I came up with that first. What's up with the lack of originality nowadays?"

"Okay, Kes," Dad smiled. "Whatever you say."

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"So what brings you guys here?" asked Gage. "Not that I'm not happy… It's just that things like this don't really happen often."

"Yeah, what he said," Chance and I said at the same time.

Mom smiled. "What? We can't come and visit our children without getting them suspicious?"

"Mom, were Bats," Chance answered as he flipped out of our dad's arms. Again, how much did we inherit from our parents? "We're suspicious about _everything_."

I gave him a high five. "Well, said bro."

"Alright!" yelled Uncle Wally from the counter. We had at least twenty-five pizzas scattered all over it. "Enough with all this chit-chat! Let's eat!"

"Yeah, I'm STARVING!" Frankie added.

"Speedsters…" My family mumbled.

_Two hours later…_

We finally finished all of the twenty-five pizzas in record time. The speedsters had like seven pizzas each and every other family had about two boxes each, so it all worked out. I'm pretty sure Dad actually did the math to find the perfect number of pizzas to buy.

Our parents surprised us again and told us that they wanted in on our slumber party, so they went and grabbed their extra clothes that they keep in our rooms and changed out of their costumes.

Currently, we were all sprawled out in the lounge riffling through the box full of DVDs. So far so good, we haven't had one argument… yet.

Out of the blue, Dad held up a DVD. "How about Meet the Robinsons?"

All of the adults seemed to agree and were familiar with the film, while we kids were just confused and/or completely lost.

"What's it about?" Chance asked.

"You'll see," Dad replied as he popped it into the prehistoric DVD player.

A little more than halfway through the movie, nearly everyone fell asleep. As far as I know, only my Dad, Uncle Connor, Uncle Kaldur, Gage, and I were still awake. It was already around 2 a.m. and we did have a very long day, so it made sense that only most of the dads and the Bat kids were up. Being a Bat means you sleep very late and wake up very early. Sleep isn't really your friend, but we're used to it.

"Hey, Gage," I whispered to my brother, who was sleeping right next to me. Chance and Mom were sleeping soundly to my left.

"Yeah?" he replied as he yawned.

"Five bucks you sleep first."

"Oh, you're on."

Five minutes later. "I win!"

Then, I let sleep overcome me. This day was amazingly asterous…

A/N Chapter 5 teaser: What do you get when you don't send a certain birdie and speedster on a mission and ask Wally to watch over them? UTTER CHAOS THAT'S WHAT! Muahahahahahahahahahahahahah ahahahahahahahaha… *insert cough attack here* Or maybe not.


	5. Chapter 5: Wait, what?

So, here's another chapter… Now it is time for some action and speedster torture. Yayyyyyyyyy! Enjoy!

Chapter 5

Mt. Justice – June 11, 2034

Kessi's POV

I sat up groggily as my body clock told me that it was time to get my lazy butt up. After I silently packed my sleeping back up, I crept to my room and got ready for the day. Since I'm a Bat, I usually get two to six hours of sleep a night, but even then getting six or more hours of sleep is extremely rare for me. Anyway, when I got to my room, took a quick shower in coldish water to wake me up. Then, I changed into a pair of skinny jeans, a plain navy v-neck, a grey short-sleeved hoodie, and navy converse. I tied my hair into a loose ponytail. My hair was layered so some of my hair fell to the side making me look like I had a bob from the front. Like a good little Robin, I took the liberty to strap my utility belt under my shirt like a sash. Dad and Bats would kill me if I forgot. I placed my shades in my hair like a headband and walked out of my room.

I quickly walked through the hallways performing the occasional flip or trick. Soundlessly, I flipped back into the lounge to find that everyone was still asleep, well everyone that wasn't a Bird or Bat. Chance and Mom were exceptions; Chance was only six so he didn't develop this skill yet, and Mom is part of the Bat Family, but she says that doesn't mean she doesn't need to be as insane as we are. I could tell Dad and Gage were up because their sleeping bags were gone.

"Nice moves you got there, kiddo," Dad whispered as he suddenly appeared beside me. He had his shades on and was in his usual outfit nowadays; a blue, button up, plaid Hollister shirt, jeans, and black and white Nikes.

I smirked. "Well, what can I say…? I learned from the best."

We shared a quick laugh, well cackle.

Then, Gage decided to show up. I turned to him and smiled. "Good to finally see you up, brother dear."

"Oh, shut up, Kes," Gage grumbled as he returned the smile. He wore something a little fancier this morning: a plain white shirt, a black vest, skinny jeans, and black vans. He too had his shades on his head.

"Love you, too," I muttered as I gave him a quick hug.

I turned around hoping to find my Dad behind me, but it looks like snuck away while Gage and I had our little brother-sister moment. And then right at that moment, my stomach let out little growl. "Let's go make breakfast!"

I didn't wait for Gage's answer I just grabbed his hand and dragged him with me to the kitchen. It turns out, that that was where Dad disappeared to. He was just about to start cooking, but then I remembered my "in case of an emergency or a gigantic sleepover" kit. I quickly ninja-grabbed the box of eggs out of my father's hands and held up a small white rectangle. "No, Dad. I've got just the thing…"

I gently bent the rectangle like you would to a glow stick and swiftly placed it on the counter. I took a few steps back and my dad and brother followed suit.

"Five, four, three, two, one… Cover your eyes!" I counted down as bright flash took over the room. When it finally started to dim, the counter was completely covered in almost every type of breakfast food you can think of. "Tada! Pretty cool, huh?"

Dad nodded and smiled. "Bats new magic box prototype?"

"Yup," Gage answered. "But instead of breakfast food inside would've been stuff like medical supplies, essential things for survival, disguises, rations etc."

"I suggest we eat before the speedsters wake up…" I said as I pick up a paper plate and dug in. In about twenty minutes the three of us have eaten. It was actually peaceful for once.

Gage smiled and patted his well-muscled stomach. "I'm stuffed."

I peeked out to the lounge and let out a short cackle. "And just in time too."

I checked the clock on the coffee table, 7:12 am. Everyone still in the room had either just woken up or was waking up, well, except Frankie and Uncle Wallster. Man, can those two sleep. Out of the blue, I did the signature Robin smile. That usually meant I had a very mischievous idea and that you should run for your lives. I went through my utility belt until I found my bullhorn. Gage saw this and placed a magical, sound proof force field around the two speedsters and the cone of the bullhorn. By then, everyone awake was gathered around the small dome. When all was set, I pushed the button.

Everything after that point was absolutely hilarious. Once I pushed the button and held it, the sleeping West's both jumped up and ran straight into the force field knocking them both down. But I wasn't done just yet. I pulled out some duct taped and taped the button down and then I think Cammile held it up there with here telekinesis. Now, everyone was either doubled over in laughter or dying on the floor with tears in their eyes. We even got Uncle Kaldur and Connoe to laugh. I was one of those people dying on the floor and so was my dad, Wes, Aunt Artemis, Lian, and Uncle Roy – who didn't sleepover, but came through the Zeta-beam at just the right moment. Frankie and Uncle Wally were both covering their ears and flipping out inside of their little bubble. My stomach started to hurt even more when Uncle Wally's lips started to turn into a blur and when Frankie's eyes widened and she pushed her hands harder to her ears. I knew Uncle Wally was shouting out some "bad words". Finally, we decided to let them go after Dad told us that it was probably enough.

I took out a non-explosive bird-a-rang and cut the duct tape off, while Gage called off the force field. When we let the force field down, Uncle Wally was still cursing colorfully and Frankie still kept her hands on her ears. I worried looked at Chance, and sighed in relief to find out Mom had put a pair of noise-blocking earmuffs on him, which he was currently trying to pry off. I turned around to also find a pair on myself as well. I looked at Gage and he shrugged somewhat apologetically. The parents were too shocked to move or do anything really, so they just starred mouths gaping as Uncle Wally rambled on, his eyes closed and seemingly oblivious to everything around him.

Suddenly Batman melted out of the shadows. "Wallace Rudolph West. I suggest you stop 'talking', before I make you."

And just like that, Uncle Wally stopped and blushed so red it made his Flash costume look pink. I started to laugh so hard until Gage elbowed me, then I cover my mouth to try and stop. Turns out, Dad was doing the same thing, but was elbowed by Uncle Roy. Again with all the similarities!

"Thank you," Grandpapi Bats said stoically. "Anyway, I came here because I have a mission for the kids."

Frankie perked up when Batman mention a mission and came to stand by me and the others, who all surprisingly were on one side of the room, while our parents and Chance were on the other, Batman separating us.

"Get suited up," Grandpapi continued, and then he looked at me. "Except you two."

Frankie and I looked at each other… No, way! "Wait, you don't mean… You aren't…"

"I am, Robin," Batman said gruffly. "You and Kid Flash are _not_ going on this mission."

A/N Dun dun DUN! What can I say? Do I deliver? Or do I deliver? See ya later!


	6. Chapter 6: Chaos

Oh my god… You people are amazing! A couple days ago, I went online to finish this chapter to find out that this story reached over 1,000 views! I never thought this story would reach even 100 views, much less a 1,000! So what I mean to say is thank you all so, so, so, so, so much for reading this story and reviewing it! I worked really hard to make this chapter long and hopefully whelmingly asterous. Now, let's get on with this story…

Chapter 6

Frankie's POV

By the way she was tensed and how tight her fists clenched, Kessi was pissed. I knew that she hated it when people "baby" her because she's the youngest on the team. I looked at her worriedly, and then I really regretted it. The Bat glare she had on was – dare I say it – way scarier than any I've seen Batman give so far. But being the good best friend I am, I tried my best to cheer her up a bit. "Come on, Kes. It's just one little mission. We can have a lot of fun around here…"

She didn't even look at me. Well, so much for trying. "Can I at least know what the mission is?"

Almost everyone flinched at her tone. Geez, it sounded so much like Bats it was creepy. Everyone looked over at Batman. "The mission was for the team to go to Manhattan and keep watch for the Red Hood and his newly discovered protégé, Red X."

Pictures of both Reds suddenly appeared behind Bats. Red Hood had on a red helmet that only showed the whites of a mask hidden behind it. He also wore a leather jacket, a grey jacket on the inside, gloves, a silver belt, grey combat pants, and boots. Meanwhile, Red X was in a black body suit with a red "x" on his chest, a grey cape, a silver belt, and a white skull mask with a red "x" in the middle with one line crossing over his right eye like a scar. He his mask also showed the whites of a possible mask behind his other mask.

"So basically," Kessi said still glaring forcefully. "There mission is keep an eye out for the evil Red Robin Hood and his little sidekick? I'm still not getting why we can't go – "

"Robin, you didn't let me finish," Batman said cutting Kessi off. "You and Kid Flash can't go because there have been rumors that Red Hood and Red X might be working with Bane, who escaped from Arkam a few days ago."

Kessi was silent for a second before she blurted, "Oh, come on! Bane? He's nothing! I can handle him!"

Just then, Uncle Dick stepped in. "But Kestrel, can you handle Red Hood? Remember what he can do, what he did to me and Grandpapi, to all those people back in Gotham. Sorry, Kes. You're not ready for this."

"Fine," she said as she crossed her arms and bit her lip. Kessi's shades were on her eyes this time. "Whatever."

"You won't be alone though, kiddo," Nightwing said as he walked to stand between my parents. "Wally and Artemis will stay here to watch over you, while we're gone."

"What?!" yelled my mom. She was staring at Uncle Dick like he was naked or something, not like that's ever happened before… You know, just pretend I didn't say anything.

"Come on, Babe," Dad said as he put his hands on mom's hips. "It won't be that bad."

Kessi just frowned slightly disgusted, as did I. I mean, they're my parents, but that doesn't mean I'd _like _to see to see them get all lovey-dovey with each other. "So basically, I have to babysit Uncle Wally and Frankie with Aunt Artemis?"

"Hey!" Dad and I yelled as everyone else laughed.

"Well, they were supposed to babysit you," Uncle Dick said. "But since they both are speedsters, have the attention span and patience of a three year-old, and get into trouble a lot… Never mind, I get your point."

"Alright we've wasted enough time," Batman interrupted. "Team, get suited up and be ready by 3:00 pm. The rest of you, change and meet me at the Watch Tower by 2:00 pm sharp. Oh, and Wally and Artemis, if Robin gets as much as a scratch on your watch…"

I tried to hold my laugh in as I stared at my parents scared faces as Uncle Dick followed by saying, "Well said, Bats. Well said."

Then, Batman left. I turned looked for Kessi, but I guess she ninja-ed off again. Oh, well. We have the rest of the day to spend together anyway. What's this about a huge breakfast buffet in the kitchen…?

_Four hours later…_

It took us at least one or two hours just to finish all that food and clean it up. The food was delicious though; remind me to thank Kes when I find her. Anyway, it took us about the same amount of time to all change and get rid of all of the evidence of our gigantic sleepover. Right now, all of us were now saying our good-byes and good luck's. Each family was having their little moment except mine of course because they're stuck here with Kes and I. Speaking of Kessi, where is she?

Wes's POV

"Man, breakfast was amazing." I thought as I made my way to my room. It used to be my mom's when she was my age. I barely touched the doorknob when Kessi jumped out of one the air vents in the hallway scaring the crap out of me. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry," she said as she stood up and dusted herself off. "Didn't see you there."

"It's alright," I said as calmly as I could. I smiled. "Oh, thanks for breakfast by the way."

Kessi still looked a bit disappointed by what had happened earlier. "No prob."

"Well, you want to talk about it?" I asked and then I hastily regretted it. Of course she doesn't! Stupid speedster genes…

"Talk about what?" she retorted as she tried to hide behind her hair. My heart was racing; I didn't know whether or not if it was because she scared me or because she was standing right in front me. I mean, with her spiky black hair and stunning blue eyes, whose heart wouldn't be racing. Whoa, what am I _thinking_?

"Uh… Never mind," I blurted. Hopefully I wasn't blushing, but odds are, I probably was.

"Okay…" Kes replied a bit confused.

Ugh! What's going on!? "Um… Well, better get ready for that mission. I'll see if I can't get you a souvenir. Oh, and thanks for the breakfast."

I opened my door and stepped inside at a pace that would make my dad proud. Once I closed the door, I fell onto my bed rather dramatically. "Smooth, West. Smooth."

Kessi's POV

"Um… Well, better get ready for that mission. I'll see if I can't get you a souvenir. Oh, and thanks for the breakfast," Wes said somewhat quickly as he entered his room and left me alone in the empty hallways.

"You're welcome… I guess," I said to his now closed door.

Geez, that conversation was even more awkward than the other one on the beach yesterday, and we didn't even finish that one! I hoped all our parents probably left by now as I silently crept into the living room and let out a sigh of relief as I saw it was empty. I walked over to the couch only to find it occupied by a very bored Frankie. I knew she was very bored because she was just lying there staring at the ceiling. I popped my head into her line of vision and smirked. "Hey."

"What the-! Where the-! Kessi!" Frankie practically screeched as I let out a little laugh. "Don't do that!"

She moved over so I could sit. "Wow. Your brother yelled the same exact thing to my just a few second ago. Are you sure you two aren't twins?"

"Really? Oh, and no," was her reply.

We just sat there for a few minutes, or for what seemed like minutes. Suddenly, Uncle Wally and Aunt Artemis came in with a bunch of board games. "Hey, kiddos. You two want to play a board game?"

"Nah."

"Rather not."

"Oh, come on," Uncle Wally said as he held up a random board game that just happened to be the Hello Kitty themed Monopoly game. "This used to be your favorite game to play!"

Frankie then said, "Yeah, like when we were seven!"

"I think what your father is trying to say," Aunt Artemis quickly added as she grabbed the board game from Uncle Wally's hands. "Is that you kids should do something more productive, than just sitting on the couch all day."

Just at that moment, Aunt Artemis's phone went off. "I gotta answer this… Don't destroy anything."

She then left the room, leaving us and Uncle Wally alone in a room together. Great…

"Well, I'm hungry," Uncle Wally announced as his stomach grumbled. Oh my god, it sounded just like Chewbacca. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

"And then there were two," I mumbled to no one in particular.

"Wally!" Aunt Arty yelled as she stepped back into the room. "Your Aunt Iris called and said that she's going out tonight, so I got to go pick up Dash and Quinn. Can you watch over these two while I'm gone?"

Uncle Wally's head unexpectedly popped out from behind the doorway that leads to the kitchen. His cheeks were puffed out with food, which he then swallowed in a very disgusting manner. "Sure thing, Babe. I'll watch 'em. No problem

And with that, she left through the Zeta-Beams.

_Couple hours later…_

Frankie and I were so bored and we practically did everything we could think of. We first went to the workout room, but we were only there for at even ten minutes before we completely trashed the place, so went to find something else to do. It turns out that something else was heading to the kitchen to make some food. Then we had the genius idea to bake a cake. Of course with us being us, the cake exploded and the mountain was nearly set on fire. After that disaster – heavy on the "dis" – we tried to do something safer that didn't involve any electronic devices or appliances. So we decided that we should see how fast Frankie can go with me on her back, sadly that really didn't go well. Let's just say that a wall has to be fixed and a certain strawberry-blonde speedster needed an ice pack. I bet you all are wondering where the heck Uncle Wally was when all of this chaos was happening. Well, he was passed out on the couch. And when a West passes out, they are basically impossible to wake up.

"Ugh!" Frankie complained as we leaned on the walls of the mission room. "What time is it?"

"2:30 pm," I answered somewhat annoyed. "You know, time might move faster if you would stop asking every three minutes!"

Frankie stomped her foot and started pacing. "I can't take this anymore!"

"You and me both, sister," I said as the older kids who were going on the mission walked into the room.

Every one of them was already decked out in their uniforms. Gage was dressed in a black suit vest, a red tie, a white dress shirt, black and red cape, black yoga pants that look like slacks, black boots, and a top hat. Not to mention, he also had the Bat Family's signature yellow utility belt on his waist. He was putting on his mask that looked similar to mine and Dad's when he entered the room. Wes was dressed like Green Arrow; the green outfit, domino mask, quiver, and bow and all the other stuff. You name anything GA or Artemis has, Wes probably has it too. Tau had on an outfit that was similar to his mom's. He wore a black turtle neck, a zip-up body suit, a pair of black gloves, the belt, and even a headband. Cammile had on her mom's old uniform the only difference is the fact that instead of a white t-shirt with an "x" on it, the t-shirt was black. Naomi put her spin on Uncle Kaldur's original costume. She too, had on a red tank top, blue pants, her water barriers, and her tattoos. Caleb wore a white t-shirt with the red superman symbol on it and paired it with jeans. Finally, Lian came in wearing the exact costume Uncle Roy had when he was Speedy. The only two alteration made to the outfit was that her mask was now red instead of black and the fact that she not only had her bow and arrows, but she also had a couple sais in their sheaths on her waist.

While everyone else was busy discussing the mission, I grabbed Frankie and ran down hall to my room. I probably scared her, but right now I was focused on something else. "What the heck, Kes?"

"Suit up," I said throwing Frankie her extra suit that she keeps in here in case she locks herself out of her room again. It was so jammed up with stuff that not even Batman could crack it! So we had to have Uncle Conner knock it down. Anyway, Frankie smiled and used her super speed to put her suit on. I, on the other hand, had to race into my bathroom and literally throw on my costume. Both our costumes are basically our dad's costumes with skirts. I quickly tied my hair into a braid as Frankie put hers into a ponytail.

We finish right on time. The rest of the team was just about to board the Bioship when Frankie and I stealthily crept into the hangar. As the Bioship's hatch was closing, I hopped into Frankie's back and we both slipped in soundlessly. We hid behind Supermartian's seat and shared a very soft high five.

Then, Kid Flash had to ruin everything, but at least she waited until we were very far away from the mountain to do it. She popped out of our hiding space and yelled, "Are we there yet?"

"You're an idiot!" I yelled as I also popped up and smacked Kid Flash in the head.

"Kid Flash?!"

"Robin?!"

"Uh… Surprise?" KF and I said in unison as we were stared at by seven very shocked, confused, and angry teens.

Gage, or should I say Phantom, then took that moment to interrupt the impending silence. "Dad is so going to kill us…"


	7. Sorry! (Author's note)

NOT A CHAPTER... sorry

Okay, I know I haven't updated in a LONG time, but its for a good reason. Well, reasons. First off, I joined a lot of clubs and after school activities so I've had zero to very little time to write or go on my computer for a couple months now. Second, I've got a bad case of writers block. You can help though, if you want. Third, not only have I been working on this story, but also another story (that doesn't really have to do with YJ) on this other site called Wattpad. So, I'm very sorry for being gone so long and I'll try my best to get the new chapter up soon. I promise.

- SkyBolt


	8. Chapter 7: You lost the kids didn't you?

Okay, so… Hi, people! I'm really sorry, I haven't updated in a while, but I am now free from school for two weeks! I couldn't find the time to write and post this chapter earlier, but it's posted now! I'll try to keep posting more often. I promise. Oh, and happy almost Easter!

Chapter 7

_"Kid Flash?!"_

_"Robin?!"_

_"Uh… Surprise?" KF and I said in unison as we were stared at by seven very shocked, confused, and angry teens._

_Gage, or should I say Phantom, then took that moment to interrupt the impending silence. "Dad is so going to kill us…"_

Kessi's POV

"Not if he doesn't find out…" I said as I swiftly took my mask off, revealing my bright blue eyes. I swiftly pulled out my puppy face and watched as Phantom slowly fell for the cuteness I bestowed on him.

Pretty soon, Phantom couldn't withstand it anymore. "Fine! You win! Just put it away!"

"Yes!" Frankie and I cheered as we shared another high five. I swiftly put my mask back on as Supermartian pulled up another pair of seats for me and KF. My plan is going well so far… What could go wrong? Oh, great. I hope I didn't just jinx us.

We finally arrived at New York City an hour later. It was only five o'clock and the sun was already starting to set. Supermartian landed the Bioship on a random building. "Okay, guys, everyone into position."

Our team scattered and regrouped on the four rooftops that surround the building Red X, Red Hood, and Bane were going to meet up on. Lian… I mean Speedy got one roof for herself because we annoying her, while Supermartian and Aqualass got the one next to it. Superboy, Phantom, and Jett shared a roof together. So that meant that I have to share a roof with Kid Flash and… Apollo. Well, this is going to be an interesting…

_Meanwhile…_

Wally's POV

I woke up from my very nice and quiet nap on the couch… Wait, when is it ever nice and quiet in this place? "Frankie! Kessi! Where are you two?"

"This isn't funny", I looked around cautiously. Who knows what they could be up too?

Oh, I know what will get them to come out… Well, Frankie anyway. I sped into the kitchen and quickly made a huge baloney sandwich. It was at least a foot and a half tall and looked like a crazy person stole everything at Subway and decided to make the Leaning Tower of Baloney. To sum things up, it had everything.

"FRANKIE! I HAVE A SANDWICH!" I yelled as loud as could. Usually when I yell anything about food Frankie comes running in a matter of seconds, but this time she didn't. "Oh, no… No, no, no… NO!"

I ran. I ran around the mountain looking for my kid and mini bird. Oh, crap. I lost Kessi, too! Is this how Uncle Barry felt when Dick and I use to sneak off…? Concentrate, Wally. I gotta find those kids.

Mission Room… Nope.

Lounge… Nothing.

Workout Room… Zilch.

Locker Room… Empty.

Showers… Zip.

Souvenir Room… Bubkiss.

Robin Jr's Room… Not going in there.

Mini Me's Room… Goose egg.

WHERE CAN THEY BE?!

I went to the zeta beams to see if they were used lately. They haven't been used since Artemis left. As I was about to have a panic attack, I realized there was one place I haven't checked yet: the Hangar.

The Hanger was empty just like the rest of the mountain. I took out my phone and checked the time. 5:58 pm. The team already left for their mission. Then, I saw it. On the floor, where the Bioship was usually docked, was a candy bar. But this wasn't just any candy bar. This was a king-sized Kit Kat; the one Frankie _always _has in her cupboard. They did go on the mission. Oh, great. Dick and Bruce are so going to kill me sooner or later… I might as well get it over with.

I speed dialed Dick. "You lost the kids didn't you?"

Kessi's POV

I pulled up my hologram glove. Wow, it's already 7 pm? Well that was fast. Being as quiet as possible, I snuck over to where Kid Flash sat looking as bored as ever. "Hey."

"Whoa!" Kid yelled as she fell backwards landing onto the roof ungracefully. "Dude, Rob you gotta quit doing that! I almost fell off the roof!"

"Noted and ignored. Oh, and if you did fall of the roof, I'd catch you before you go splat," I smirked while I clapped my hands to represent the sound that sound would make.

Kid Flash rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at me, "Sure, Rob. Sure… Anyway, do you think Da-Flash noticed that we left by now?"

"Maybe…" I thought about it for a minute. "The odds are against it, but it's still a possibility."

She nodded and then she screeched in my ears. "No! My Kit Kat! It's gone!"

After I got some of my hearing back, I face palmed. "You deafened my ears all because you dropped your freaking Kit Kat?!"

"It's my life! Why don't you get that?" Kid yelled into my ears again.

"Never mind, here," I groaned as I tried to ignore the ringing in my ears and handed her a Kit Kat that I keep with me just in case something like this happens.

"Ohmygodiloveyouyummychocolat e," rushed as she gave me a hug and sped away to enjoy her Kit Kat. "Thankyoumegonnaeatthisnow…K?"

I smirked at my best friend's antics. "You're welcome."

A couple minutes passed quietly, well as quiet as it gets when you're around Kid Mouth. We had a few random conversations, that is until she sped away hoping to catch this fly that she thinks was following her every move and... Actually, never mind.

I was just enjoying the colorful and bright view Manhattan offered when I heard footsteps coming towards me. I knew it wasn't Kid because the footsteps were quieter and light. So I turned my head around only to meet the masked face of a certain red-headed archer.

"Umm... Hey... again, " Wes - I mean Apollo said as he sat down on the ledge beside me.

A slight frown appeared on my face, which I quickly replace with a smile. From the beautiful sound of his voice, my heart started to

pick up it's pace and dragon flies started to hover around in my stomach. Okay... something must be seriously wrong with me...

"What's up?"

Apollo actually looked up. "The sky? Clouds? The moon maybe? "

I hit him in the arm not too hard, but not soft either. "Hey! I came up with that first, Bullseye!"

"Sure you did, Girl Grumbler," he mocked as he rubbed his arm. But I did hit him hard enough for it to bruise for a couple days...

I rolled my eyes behind my mask. Girl Grumbler was a nickname created by Flash after I first became Robin. He couldn't use Boy Blunder because - last time I checked - I'm a girl. So that was the best he could come up with.

We both let out a quick laugh, the awkwardness from the previous conversations finally behind us.

Apollo smiled. "There we go! Not feeling so down now are you, Rob?"

I sighed and smirked. "Well I'm totally feeling the aster now, but once Nightwing and Bats find out I disobeyed their direct orders..."

"You're dead," he added smiling knowingly.

"No, duh," I smiled back.

Suddenly, Lian's voice was heard over our com. units. "Okay, guys. The Reds and Bane will be showing up any minute now, so keep your eyes peeled. Supermartian, do your thing."

I felt the familiar feeling I get when the link goes up. And soon enough my mind is filled with the voices of my comrades.

_Okay, guys. You know the drill_, Speedy said from her roof. _Roll call!_

_Aqualass, present_.

_Superboy here, and ready to kick some butt._

_Phantom, up and charmed._

_Apollo standing by, and ready to fire._

_Jett, flying high._

_Kid Flash, ready._

_Robin, online._

_Okay, guys. This is no training mission. This the real deal, so lay low and wait for my signal, _Lian said as she quickly disappeared from sight on her roof top, signaling us to do the same.

I have no idea how long we just stood there on that roof waiting for a sign, but it wasn't long enough for us to realize that we were set up until Lian got a call from the league to head back to base. Apparently right after Uncle Wally found out that Frankie and I went on the mission that we weren't supposed to, Red Hood and Red X were scene in China. Yeah, China. I guess Dad completely underestimated Red Hood, again. I am so adding that to my blackmail list. Well, at least I got something out of this mission.

So now, all of us are back in the Bioship heading for the cave or in Frankie and I's case our doom. Great, just great.

"I'mfreakingoutman!I'mfreakingout!Ourdad' .I'mnotgoingtosurviveifhedoes –", Frankie quickly rushed out before I cut her off by giving her a mini bat glare.

"Three things," I smirked. "One, please don't do that again. It's giving all of us a migraine. Two, stop freaking out, it won't do anything good. And three, everything's gonna be fine. The mission was a fluke, no one got hurt, and absolutely nothing happened. Plus, this isn't the first time we got in trouble."

Time seemed to have flown by quickly because Mount Justice was now in sight.

Phantom walked over, smirking. "You're gonna die."

"Don't worry," I smirked back. "I'm taking you with me."


End file.
